People Never Always Change
by August Frost
Summary: What if you could have a second chance at life would you take it? What if someone could gie it to you, in exchange for your memories? Would you still take it?


Prologue~

Look I know you don't care and never will, if I died you wouldn't care and when I actually died inside you pretended to care. I smile at that the liars are praised for truth and the truth tellers are shut up and dusted away as common courtesy. I cannot stand it, yet life itself cannot be replaced so once you have lost it, it is sad to say that you, my dear chapling, are screwed.

Chapter One~ The Strange Fellow

The old man of a train huffed and puffed his way into Holly's Brooke station, the black smog blended with the irreplaceable local one and made such a stench that even the locals were not used to it. You see Holly's Brooke was a station that was near no Brooke and if it was there was certainly no girl named Holly or any growing around it. If there was any holly it would be killed by the stench and we wouldn't want that would we? Well, what if there was a girl named Holly who lived in let's say Utah who fell into a Brooke and her sick brother, lets call him Fred, moved near here and decided to call the area Holly's Brooke because he was a sick old man who lived alone in a one room house. Well no matter let us get back to the description of the cruddy part of town shall we? Mainly men filed out in their dusty overcoats while few had dawned ties and suits, their grim demeanor matching the unpleasant weather of today's perfectly grey clouds with a side of dry smog. Well if it was clouds or smog, not even the locals knew really.

The men scattered to their own separate routes of the unknown and business like nature, a certain plump man with a red baby face made it to the nearest coffee stand ordering the Largest of everything with extra whip cream on, well everything. He snatched the bag from the poor woman with a huff of unpleasant air, and walked out of the train station, his royal-ness wallowed out the exit and across the street, making a few morning drivers pissed as hell you see but he kept walking a sipping his large Espresso truffle. He eventually made his way to the tall building that looked like any other corporate building and strutted his fat self across the long tiled floor, he reached out revealing his sweaty armpit which could have woken your dead auntie and might have actually rivaled the stench outside, he clicked down although he was on the first floor and waited impatiently making the hall echo with his exaggerated sighs.

Stepping in the bowling ball of a man pressed the button under all of the buttons and sipped his espresso again, making the droplets scatter to the rims of his mouth as fleeing refugees. The elevator dinged finally as the man stepped out to floor thirteen and motioned to the secretary at her post.

"Hey Bubbles." He smirked evilly at her and she heaved a sigh.

"Don't call me that," she flicked her blond pony back and didn't look up to meet the fat man's glare,

"Oh and by the way the boss came to see you Chuck,"

Chuck became rigid and dropped his bag of sweet delicacies; they spread across the floor with separate little thumps.

"Great," the secretary said dryly, "Now you gave me more stuff to do and by the way he brought someone, quite beautiful for a human might I add."

Chuck became more tense and eased his way toward the door, opening it slowly the secretary let out a snort.

"Shutup!" Chuck hissed and was soon silenced by another's voice.

"What's that Chuckie?" A voice cooed from within, "You have to be nice around a customer."

Chuck lept through the door way at a pace you thought he would never move.

"Mr. Satano!" Chuck tried to lighten the mood to only flash a bleak smile, "You look better than ever!"

"Don't be an idiot Chuck," Satano said simply and was answered with a gulp from his fat victim.

"Why are you here?" Chuck managed to stutter.

"Isn't it obvious? This person wants a second chance at life!" with this Satano bit the air with his words. The small one next to him cringed with the fright of a small animal in headlights. The girl was young, her eyes were rimmed with what the remander of what must have been a major eyeliner job and her arms were covered in the bruises of yesterday's aftershock.

"Holy shit," The fat man mouthed, "What in hell's name happened to her?"

Chapter Two ~ Hunny there's a Dead person at the door!

The morning perspiration of annoyance dotted across a dim faced boy, his classmates the same. His shiny hair was flopped across lazily and looked uncombed along with the shagginess of a wet dog, making him appear as if he didn't care for his looks. He did however and it was not his fault for this disheveled look, the only thing he couldn't help were his eyes which were a sick yet beautiful green. He was considered lucky though for others suffered they suffered much worst than he, their uniform shirts sticking to their bodies with perspiration, (the chubby chap next to him was the was the worst though his odor reaching even the farthest corners of the next room.)

"Maxwell Crugar!", the teacher who seemed to be in need of retirement spoke in a shrill tone, "What is the answer to number three?"

The boy mumbled something inaudible and the class snickered because they themselves have really nothing to laugh at. Most of their lives consist of going to school and going to sleep. Their mothers most probably tried and almost succeeded in setting them up with their creepy cousins named Fred no less.

"What was that?" Her dry tongue licked her lips in a proud "O".

"My name is Jax Mam," He mumbled in annoyance.

"What is that tone?" Her tall figure seemed to shiver with anticipation.

"It is Jax, moved here last month expecting more" He sternly looked her in the eyes and was met by the shrill tutting of the teacher. Jax sat back and looked at his work, it was so easy to make a teacher a tad mad, and this one flapped her arms about, talking about the importance of continuing a career of learning. She finally stopped and went back to her lesson, she was interrupted again by the jeering Jax.

"You answered the problem wrong," He said motioning to her long handwriting on the old chalkboard.

"Young man," she attempted to say calmly, "I will not take this-"

Jax interrupted her, "Crap?" his lips curled evilly.

Next thing he knew the class was laughing as he was literally kicked out, while being hit with a workbook that the teacher had picked up from a scared girl with braces. He was continuously thwacked until he could take cover into the principal's main office, who was now trying to pretend to read a book while instead a golf magazine was tucked expertly inside. He slammed it shut as Jax walked in and watched him closely as Jax chose his usual seat casually.

"Pissed off the bird again?" He asked dryly.

"Nothing else!" Jax leaned forward smiling and stopped when the principal's bleak expression made his jaw itch.

"You are on the verge of being dropped from the program if you don't step up soon." The principal got straight to the point as he stretched revealing his own large sweat stains, "That is why I signed you up to be a mentor for the new student who is tranfering in today."

"Ha your funny," Jax's carefree attitude worried even himself but the principal's eyes glazed over.

"She is a special case, no memory of her past."

A silence ensued, not one that was awkward but a serious one. You might compare that silence to if you found out that Fred, the creeper guy, just died and you were the reason. Well, not that serious but you get my point no?

"I know for a fact you're a good guy Jax and you should treat the poor girl right."

A girl's heavy breaths are swallowed up into the crowd. The reeking natural perfume of people blended together as a sick smell, making it almost impossible to verify yourself. The strident of voices and tongues collided, making it almost impossible to hear yourself think. But Alice Harper wasn't thinking about that, she was busy running away from her pursuer. She was leaping through the air practically and avoided people with not such an ease. She was met by angry glares and a few fuming mouths but she didn't care, she was too busy to care. She felt her pursuers' eyes and kept sprinting forward, her messenger bag hitting against her side. Her blue eyes glinted in the sunlight and stung when various and unknown fumes swung into them.

"Maria!" A nearby voice called from right behind her.

"I don't know you!" She cried. She kept running at an expert pace and eventually reached the slate gray building of a school.

"Maria! I knew it was you!" A hand snapped her wrist, "Why are you denying it? It's me Aaron!"

"Let go of me!" She struggled out his stong grip and ran into the building and up the stairs, ducking into the nearest room, which was actually n office.

"This must be her!" A voice said happily and she was met by a pumpkin sized man's smile.


End file.
